Half a Goddess 2: The Secrets Behind Her Smile
by Elsask
Summary: Helen has been defeated by Cronus. Is she okay? Herry is worried, but can anything he do help her though?
1. Cat Chase

**Hey guys I tried to incorporate your ideas and reviews that I got so far, I am trying my hardest but apparently I just well... kinda... suck. Oh well, it gets these buzzing thoughts out of my head bangs head against wall Anyways, please give me more ideas as I go along with this story, I am still going to stick to the storyline (unfortunately in my head) but I could always use some help. I may even change the first chapter if something comes up. P.S. I don't know what I shall call it so for the mean time it is just Half a Goddess 2 **

**Note: I placed New Olympia near Vancouver and such. Also, Atlanta is a descendant of Atalanta. Last but not least to Arisey, Helen wasn't played till the last part of the game because the coach was going to see how she did and it was kinda like her tryouts to make the team, and i did realize it was Olympia High after i was pretty much done typing the story. Sorry, about Helen being faster but it is done and typed already lol Thanx, though.(plus i really don't know a lot about try-outs since my school is really small) **

The descendant of youthful Hebes and clever Hermes, sparkling eyes glance over at the well built mighty descendant of Hercules steering the truck as they sang one of their favorite songs on the radio, both of them out of tune with both of the windows pulled down. Helen enjoyed it anyways, besides Herry's key of singing was well kind of cute.

She could never understand why Herry hadn't had a girlfriend before other than his vampire date. Which the boys hadn't still stopped bugging him about, the first time they explained what happened in the Mediterranean, Helen was just about to roll over laughing, it was funny until it came to the serious part, where that cruel Sybaris drained his energy and Herry started to morph. If Helen was there that Sybaris would never want to come near a human's neck again, she should be glad she was stone right now.

The demi-goddess' long brown hair waved in the wind as she belted out the last note of the song while her upper body hanged out the window. The song ended on its last note.

"Great singing." Helen complimented Herry.

"You too." He smiled as they pull into the alleyway of the brownstone.

Jay, from the bloodline of the great leader Jason, approached them panting as they got out of Herry's truck. "Helen, Hermes told me he wanted to see you, and could you come inside before you leave? It's urgent."

"Okay thanx Jay." Helen took out her duffle bag from the backseat. She came around to Herry who she looks like such a petite fragile thing beside the tall buff guy.

Herry started to unload the two kayaks, and the bikes on the back of the truck along with a few containers and a tent.

The two had spent the weekend in the mountains; it was a complete blast in Helen's opinion.

They hiked, kayaked, biked, cooked, sang, and Helen got some great photos in.

She enjoyed lying in the grass and looking at the stars with Herry from the campsite, which the Titan gang had picked out before she came along into their lives. The gang had been there a few times before her.

She was still dreaming about that weekend, she was not the totally mushy type but she had to admit it was so dreamy and she got to bond with him, a lot.

It was also what Helen would call normal there were really no signs off her strange life. That was probably one of the best parts of the whole vacation, normality. The only thing that indicated to Helen that how abnormal her life really was, was when Herry lifted a fallen tree out of a biking path and she told a puma to back off. Other than that she swore that she was just a regular teenager.

Helen grabbed her bike and locked it up at the bike rack on the side of the dormitory.

"Herry, I got to go and get changed then see Hermes. Can you handle this?" Directing to the large mount of stuff in the back of his truck.

Herry lifted the two kayaks, a storage container, and his bike. "Ya I'm fine."

"Okay cya." She gave him a peck on the cheek and gave him a squeeze around his waist with her arms, turning she waves goodbye.

Herry grinned joyously, which sidetracked him from the pile of stuff he was holding in his arms.

Before Helen was three steps away there was a loud crash. The brunette winced and turned around slowly. Herry had lost his balance and unfortunately everything fell on top of him, he was practically buried.

Helen burst out laughing, trying to stop as she came to his aid immediately and pulled Herry out of the rubble.

"Thanx." He replied faintly.

"You just like to waste my time don't you?" She said playfully. "I have to go though."

Helen walked up to the brownstone and opens the door, inside there was chaos galore with the many-times great grandson of the cunning Odysseus sneezing every which direction bringing down a picture frame in his actions.

"Helen, what did I tell...a,ah,ah,ACHOO!" Odie wiped his nose. "You, about that cat!" He scorned. "He is not allowed in my room, and he has been on a bender since Thursday!"

"Got it!" Yelled out Atlanta, descendant of the fleet-footed Atalanta, from another room, but then there was a bang. "Don't go it."

Then Archie, from the bloodline of the swift and 'supposedly' to be immortal Achilles, dart from one doorway to another, chasing what seemed to be a large orange bullet. "Come back here you nasty feline!"

Helen looked around the wallpaper was scratched from almost head to toe, and there was a loud crash from what sounded like a now broken vase.

Then Athena ran past with her makhaira raised in the air. Followed by Theresa with her num chucks, and Jay with his xiphos.

"Get him!" Yelled Athena as she ran into the living room.

"Catch that pussy cat!"

Helen quickly tailed the furious group. She stood in the doorway.

It was total disarray and couldn't see anything with people running every which way and feathers flying everywhere.

"I have her!" a voiced yelled out.

"Me too!"

"Gotcha!"

Then as the feathers settled down she noticed that everyone was in a dog pile holding someone's leg, arm, or head.

They all looked at each other confused, where was the mischievous cat?

"Garfield." Commanded Helen. _Why did I bring that cat into this home? Because I am softhearted fool. _

The speedy cat stopped in its tracks. It pranced over to Helen and rubbed against her leg.

"Hey there kitty. " Helen gently picked up the purring cat. "Miss me?"

The dog pile all sighed in relief.

The mess was another story the pictures in their frames were in tatters, the couch had been torn into shreds, and the pillows, well there wasn't any pillows they were just feathers flying everywhere now.

"I don't get that." Muttered Archie to the others. "We can't lay a hand on that cat for two days, and _that_ cat starts purring and rubbing against her leg when she comes around."

"Special powers." Muttered Theresa back.

Helen walked over to the sniffling Odie. "Sorry Ode, won't happen again." Helen ruffled his hair, and pranced up the stairs with cat in hands.

_Back to my strange and weird life._ As Helen closed her door behind her.


	2. On the Road Again

**Thanx to all who reviewed I would like to see more, but I'll survive without. :D anyways, I was wondering for a title...Never Say Goodbye or Things I'll Never Say. I kind of like them both. **

"Hermes you wanted to talk to me?" Helen asked gently, she sat down beside Hermes.

"Helen I am not sure if you will like this news but, your mother has requested that you return home." Hermes said sadly. "And you won't be coming back."

"What!" Helen demanded after a short pause. "For the first time in my life I have had friends I can trust and they know who I am..." Then she whispered. "Almost." She paused. "I have been able to go to school for over four full months already. Longer than I have at any other school. I am not in hiding or running from place to place. Hermes you know that and what about the secret? What will stop me now from turning onto that path!"

"We'll will handle that when it is needed, Helena." He said gravely. Hermes looked at her concerned. "I understand Helen but you know your mother she is very demanding, and you know how she is when she is mad." Hermes looked a little scared just thinking about it.

"Maybe if Hebes were here things would be different." Helen said slumping in the chair.

"My dear, you know the truth, she has been gone for over a year already, gallivanting somewhere." Hermes told her patting her on the head, trying to comfort her. _Always the most immature of all of us, never could accept her duties, do I ever feel sorry for Herc_. **(1)**

"I know, but..." Helen has calmed down but seems very sad inside. "I wish I didn't have to leave." Whispers Helen. It seems she might be on the verge of crying.

"Well I better pack up." She got up and walked towards the doors slouching.

"I'll arrange a ride to pick you up!" Hermes called out.

She walked out into the foyer and she turned around to see the place she had called home for a few months. Helen looked at the warm and comfortable place the gods and goddesses had created for themselves. The light gleamed through the glass pane window shedding a cordial radiance.

She took one long gaze at the place. She sulkily turned around and left the home of the Olympian gods for the last time in a long while.

_Good bye New Olympia._

Helen looked at her suitcase as she started to pack her stuff,sniffling. Helen looked over at a picture of her and the whole gang, with a new tearstain smudging it. Helen moaned sullenly as she packed the picture into her suitcase. It wasn't fair she had to leave, where would it be to now? Greece again? New Brunswick? She did NOT want to leave Herry; it would utterly break her heart, as it was beginning to already. She didn't want to leave his gentle warmth embrace on those cold rainy nights she enjoyed so much. Why couldn't she just have a normal life like a normal teenager? Play sports with your friends (which were always dramatized) **(2)**, go shopping, work your heart out to accomplish something, boring weekends, **(3)** a normal family. Helen envied that teen girl so deeply inside. If she was normal none of her life would have gone this way, but then again she would have never met Herry.

It was bothering her; she had a deep dark feeling something terrible was going to happen. Worst thing was, it was her darkest secret that was straining on her, the one only her, the Oracle, Hermes and Hera's ears had heard so far. Ever since that day, she didn't think the world the same, feeling that maybe, just maybe she could injure the ones she held close and dear. _What if?_ The secret was harassing her mind trying to tell her it was time, it wasn't time, and it just wasn't. She denied so deeply, but how can you deny fate?

"Helen?" Theresa walked in.

Helen frantically tried to hide her suitcase by standing in front of the large bag.

"Helen, where are you going?"

Helen took a great sigh. "Don't tell Herry, but I am leaving." She paused. "For good."

"You can't leave though! You are pretty much a part of the team." Theresa argues.

"I wish I could stay, but my mom says different." Helen utters cheerlessly.

"Oh Helen." Theresa cries. "Shouldn't you tell Herry?"

"No please, it would be easier on him if I was gone when he knew." Helen insisted.

"Well, I will miss you, I think everyone will." Theresa gloomily replied.

"Thanx, tell everyone I will miss them too."

"I will." Theresa managed a weak smile.

"Here give this to Herry after I am gone." Helen handed an envelope to Theresa with neat handwriting written across, _Herry._

Helen has just moments ago written the letter, telling him of the good times they shared, that she'll try and contact him once she was safely established in her new 'home', her real home would always be in New Olympia though...home is where the heart is. Next time though, it wouldn't be Helen writing to him though but, Greek Physique.

That letter was essential. It was what Helen would call one of her famous 'goodbye letter'. She was never good with saying goodbye just saying 'hello', she had handed these type of letters to her friends just like this because she had to leave at once. This letter was different though, this confessed many things she had kept secret from Herry that he had to know, maybe it would change what he thought about her.

Helen looked at her field hockey stick leaning against the wall in the corner with the ball lingering beside it.

"I think I am going to go for a quick walk by myself."

"Okay well I guess this is bye." Theresa gave her a hug, Helen hugged back. "Take care."

"You know I will." Helen grinned. _At least I'll try my hardest_. "You look after Herry though okay?"

Helen walked downstairs. Herry was watching sports on the television with the guys. She sat on the edge of the coach she looked deep into the chocolate brown eyes of Herry's, almost every time her heart seemed to beat faster.

"I am going for a walk." Helen told them. She pushed the hair away from her face, closed her eyes, and gave Herry a sweet simple kiss on the cheek. "Cya."

Herry with a smile gently rubbed his cheek looking into her eyes, he then pulled her and laid her across his lap. Helen wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling happily, this would probably be the last time she was this type of joyfulness in a long time.

Helen leaned in again except this time she kissed him on the mouth, it was loving and caring. Helen smiled inside; every time was like the first, in a good way. That was one thing of the things Helen had to say Herry was good at that didn't have to deal with supernatural powers, kissing.

"Whoa, what was that for?" Herry asked gladly.

"No reason." She gave him one of her already famous sweet smiles. _Oh Herry it feels like whenever I am with you I could tell you all of my secrets, even though, I have my reasons not to... _

"Do you want me to come too?"

"No, I don't think I'll be attacked in a park." She retorted "I'll be fine. Besides, you have to watch your baseball team win."

Helen got up and quickly walks back up the stairs grabbed her field hockey stick and a ball. She snuck past the living room and headed out the door.

**(1) In mythology, Hercules was said to be married to Hebes, the goddess of youth. Since some people think the young are restless and such I characterized Hebes into that perspective.**

**(2) This is referring to that pretty much everyone had special abilities when she played casually with her friends(titans crew), so it was pretty hard to have a normal game, like Herry having super strength, Atlanta being super fast etc.**

**(3) Helen never used her powers to do simple tasks but the gods insisted so she became more of what she really was, of her heritage, so she really never had to work too hard at something, plus many things came naturally, even though Helen did use her powers at minimum, secretly.**


	3. Strangers in the Park

The furious brunette with all her might hit the ball against the redbrick wall on the unexplored edge of the park. The ball bounced back, she hit it again. With all the passion of hatred she has. The star hadn't even bothered to come out on this miserable night, her only light was that of a street light located on the opposite side of the five yards tall, wall.

"It is unfair!" She yelled at the wall. "Why do I have to go?"

"Why?" She whispered as she slams it against the wall again.

_Stupid teenagers and their stupid normal lives._

"Why!" She took a big wind up and hits the ball full force it flied into the wall, staying there stuck in the indent on the bricks.

"Life is unfair, isn't it?" A deep voice called from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Helen called out, using her stick as a weapon ready to strike.

"Why it is me, your old friend." Out of the shadows Cronus appeared like a magician.

"I don't remember being acquainted with you." Helen replied sharply.

"Still have that attitude I see. Glad you kept it." He pointed his index finger out to her casually.

"What do you want Cronus?" Helen spitted out at him.

"On a first name basis are we now Helen?" He said cunningly.

Helen gave him a hating stare.

"State your business, Cronus!" Helen commanded.

"Why I have come to recruit you, lil' Hebe."

"Didn't I tell you once before, never." She said bitterly.

"You don't have a choice."

"What are you going to do? Try and threaten me?" She remarked sarcastically.

"Why yes, that is it exactly. Join me or else…brute force." He held up his fist.

"Bring it on." She held up her hockey stick like a deadly weapon.

"Giants attack!" Cronus snapped his fingers.

The massive beasts came from the darkness, enclosing Helen from escaping. The circle hadn't waste anytime, they were on her immediately.

Helen's quick thinking saved her from being crushed as vaulted off one of the giants with stick in hands springing into the air. She landed out of the circle. They looked around stunned, not knowing where she went.

"Looking for me?" Helen smirked.

They looked over; next it was a full blown charge at her. Helen whacked a few on the head; they retreated to the back of the group, letting the others have a shot. Before anymore real action could happen, Helen disappeared before their eyes, as her agile feet carried her away.

"You fools! She is playing you like chess pieces." Cronus hollered out.

"Hi… Cronus." Helen called from behind him.

Cronus jumped as he turned around. Helen struck at him for a fatal blow but it is met by a scythe. Out of thin air another scythe appeared, Cronus swiped upward with his free hand and the field hockey stick broke in two.

Helen leaped away without a weapon, she hurdled herself onto the brick wall pulling herself up the rest of the way. She frantically took off her belt and held onto one end.

One of Cronus' giants started to climb the wall. Helen snapped her newfound whip at his eye. The giant yelled in pain and grabbed his face; he realized too late that he just lost his grip. He fell onto two underneath him creating a massive heap.

She peeped over the edge very pleased with her work the sounds of groans reached her ears.

The other giants left started to ram the wall; at first strike Helen almost lost her balance swinging her arms frantically trying to keep on her advantage point.

The ball stuck on the wall fell to the ground and rolled into a bunch of bushes.

_Shoot, this wall won't stand much longer of this. _She sees a large crack between her legs. Another thud. Helen took a leap for a nearby tree branch, she was successful but only hanging by a few fingers. She swung herself onto a sturdy branch.

It didn't take a second, the giants were pounding on the tree, half of the roots were exposed, the tree started to tip sideways.

Helen looked for an open opportunity to escape. The next tree. The tree she had settled herself on began to fall to the ground below.

"One, two." She whispered. "Three!"

Taking a leap she imbedded herself into another next tree where the trunk spread into branches.

"I can't do this forever." She looked at the giants ran over to the tree like hounds searching out a raccoon. Yet again they started pounding on the tree.

_I could… No I can't go to the dorm to get help. That would lead them right to them and then, they wouldn't be safe there_. She sighed rather loudly determined. _I'll just have to keep this up_.

Without warning the tree fell, this time Helen is not quite prepared. She leaped off the tree so she wouldn't hit the ground with the impact of the tree. She flied and landed hard into the grass sliding a foot or two as the tree crashed to the ground. Her whole left side had grass burn, in some places the skin was rubbed away and the blood gradually escaped the fresh wounds. She sucked in as the pain struck her like a hammer at full swing. She got up stumbling and sluggishly holding onto her sagging left arm. A small drop of blood trickled down slowly the side of her head. She wiped off the crimson blood from her pink lips.

Before she could recover from her fall, fists were flying at her. She nimbly dodged them. Using her whip she snapped them at the fists of her foes. It kept them off for an instant.

She slowly rubbed her head trying to regain consciousness.

Again they were at her. Helen was starting to wear down and it was visible to her opponents. Not a good thing.

"Give up young Hebe while you are ahead." Cronus called out observing the fight from a distance.

"Never!"

She cracked the whip once more. They stepped back; she stepped forward, she was trying to gain ground. She saw one of the ugly giants take a step towards her, her attention directed to him. Her mistake. She didn't see the one coming from behind her, maybe it was because she was mentally and physically exhausted or maybe she was just occupied.

Agnon, grabbed her from behind. Helen struggled, twisting and turning trying to break free but nothing would help her escape the tight grip. Slowly, the hulk squeezed tighter and tighter before long unconsciousness crept to her…


	4. Hot Pursuit

"Wow, Helen sure likes long walks." Archie looked at the time. "Didn't she leave a little over two hours ago?"

"Hey maybe she got sidetracked, it happens." Atlanta shrugged; maybe she was referring to the time she was hypnotized by Arachne and was gone for what seemed like hours on end.

"Maybe, or maybe I should go and find her." Herry replied worried. _This isn't like her._

"I am sure she is fine." Neil called out from the sofa where he is watching his show on TV.

"Helen never takes this long." Jay agreed with the Herry and Archie.

"She probably just needed her space that is all." Theresa implied knowing the secret nobody present knew. _She just needs her space that is all; I would be the same if I had to leave._

They all looked at her suspiciously but almost immediately turned to other thoughts.

"Well, I am going looking for her." Herry announced.

"I'll will too." Archie gave Atlanta a challenging look.

"If he is going, I am." Atlanta added in looking over at Archie taking up the challenge.

"She is pretty much a part of the team, so count me in." said Jay.

Theresa sighs; _well I guess I have no choice. _"I'm in also."

Everyone looked at Odie and Neil. "But my favorite TV show is on." whined Neil.

"Well I'm going." Odie stood up and joined the others.

Everyone left Neil watching his fav. TV show while everyone scattered out of the house, when they left it the night was a dark blanket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Everyone search in different parts of the park that is the only place I could think she could be."

"Jay!" Neil's voice wavered over the air. Everyone looked to Neil running towards them with both arms waving in the air. "I decided to help, besides, old episode."

"Let's split."

They all nodded their heads and split up, Jay and Theresa, Archie and Atlanta, Odie and Neil, and Herry searched alone.

"Helen!" The voices of the descendants of the great heroes yelled through every corner of the park. They had pulled back branches, lifted up logs (well in Herry's case anyway), turned over rocks (in Neil's cause Odie rolled his eyes at the sight) and they all questioned people to see if they had seen her, all turned down with no's and shaking of citizens' heads.

"Helen, where are you?" Herry called out as he pushes through a thick countless number of branches that twined together like a weaver's art piece. He sighed, _come on Helen stop scaring us, and just show up already._ He then stopped in his path. What stood in front of him made him freeze, this was the one thing he dreaded to find in his search. There lying on the ground rested Helen's field hockey stick. Waiting for its master, but for her not to return.

Herry walked over and picked up the splintered stick. On the side of one of the pieces was scratched the name, _Helen Angle._ Herry remembered when she had scratched that in with a knife leaning against the kitchen counter with her hair glistening from the sunlight that danced through the window, and her tongue peeking out from her soft lips as she concentrated very hard not to screw up. She said she did it so it wouldn't get mixed up with the other field hockey sticks.

Herry couldn't see the almost destroyed wall, and uprooted tree too disturbed and upset to see the damage. He ran to the others with his newfound evidence.

"Anything?" Asked Jay.

"Nothin." Answered Atlanta, the rest just shook their head no. "Where's Herry?"

"Guys!" Herry called out; he is exposed by a no more than three feet from them street light. He approaches them a little closer. "This is Helen's." He produced the broken stick letting everyone see it.

Theresa picked it up, "It sure is." Atlanta joined Theresa and examined it also, she seized the two pieced stick from Theresa. "It's also in two pieces."

"That usually doesn't mean good."

"Where did you find this?" asked Odie.

"At one edge of the park behind a wall of trees."

"Come on let's go." Called out Atlanta as she spurted off, they all ran off after, she soon stopped realizing she didn't know the exact location, letting Herry lead after that.

Herry pulled back the branches once again, now for the first time he sees the destruction he had missed the first time. The brick wall was toppling over, red bricks scattered all over the ground, the uprooted trees, a few large dents left in the ground. They all adventured around the crime scene looking at the evidence like crime scene investigators, but they all knew who was guilty, Cronus.

"Looks like a hurricane hit literally."

"I know Cronus is behind this." Jay walked over the uprooted tree.

"I agree." Nodded Theresa as she picked up a chipped brick.

Herry searched in a clump of bushes located at the bottom of the wall, there beneath the thorns laid a red field hockey ball. He reached through the thorny branches and retrieved it.

He tucked it into his pocket, cherishing what might be the last of Helen for all he knew what happened to her.

"Come on guys, it is too dark out, we'll come back in the morning." Jay suggested.

"Ya and my beauty sleep is calling." Yawned Neil


	5. Dungeons and Heartache

**For those Ficwad thanx, I got more votes for the sea green (which I kind of liked better myself lol) but she will have a hint of turquoise or something along those lines which I will mention later on. Anyways thanx for your advice, u guys rock. ;)**

0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A pain throbbed through her whole body. Her sea green gem eyes slowly opened from the deep restless sleep. The demi-goddess bobbed her head up, to see nothing but a gloomy atmosphere. She tried to rub her needing-Tylenol pulsing head, but was stopped immediately by cold clasps. There she was chained to a wall in shackles like in those old medieval movies, including the damp, ancient, grey stone chamber atmosphere. Similar to a situation she held dealt with over three month ago, with a deadly serpent. _Great not again. _She struggled to get out of the chains, the metal clanked against the cold stone walls.

"You won't get out." Cronus with his red sinful eyes as glinted in the dim light appeared before her. "Glad to see you are up."

The dried blood on her face, accentuated her disgusted face.

"Now young Hebe, last chance for you to willingly surrender to me." He brushed her cheek. "You will make a great new addition to my army to bring down those mortals."

"Same answer as before, and I am not Hebe." She spitted at him.

"Fine then, any last words?"

Helen knew what she would say to Herry, but Herry wasn't here…. "Ya I do, you're a pathetic old geezer who is a dirty cheating half witted idiot and the gang will bring your days back to Tatarus."

"Finished yet?" Cronus asked maybe just a little bit of tremendously angry.

Helen doesn't answer, instead just gave a cold glare.

"Then on with the adaptation."

_Adaptation? That can't be good. Oh no! The secret… _For the first time it struck her what his plot was, and it wasn't pleasant either. Helen for her last time struggled to get free, but it is hopeless, a look of apprehension covered her face as Cronus advanced on her.

"Now I can't convert you like this, you are too resitant…"

He produced his palm upward and blown a sparkling red dust on her. Helen let out a quick yelp stinging on her skin and it seemed what the dust had done was weakened her as she slumps now in the shackles containing only a little bit of energy that was left in her body.

"Now don't you feel better?"

Helen looked down; she couldn't go down without a fight. She was fighting for the helpless, for her family, her friends. She knew the dark secret Cronus was trying to expose, and she couldn't let it happen. _I have to resist, I just have to, or die trying…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Herry placed Helen's red sphere possession on his bedside table. He threw himself onto the bed, for some reason he had a bad feeling Helen wasn't okay, it made his stomach churn and his he couldn't focus his thoughts without them returning to his brunette, sweet smile girlfriend. Odie said there is nothing he can do to track her down, since she wasn't wearing her ­­­­­­­­­PMR, all they could do was wait. _How can I wait, in a moment like this? I'll pulverize Cronus even if he lays a hand on her. _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Resistance is the key._

_And the only hope._

"Now for the moment of triumph." Cronus reached out to Helen and put his palm on her forehead, she moved her head ceaselessly. "Stop moving you head!" He yelled, he outspreaded his hand and Helen's head stopped where it was. The force of wicked magic.

_This is my last chance. _ Helen took a deep breath and concentrated.

Cronus puts his hand once again on her forehead. He had entered her mind.

_Resist._

_Resist!_

A shrilling scream was released from Helen's blood crusted lips. Cronus pulled back, he didn't get what he wanted. Helen took in a gulp of air, panting.

"Stubborn girl." He muttered.

Helen felt every pulse running through her brain, it was getting harder and harder for her to concentrate.

He reproached. Helen gasped, he was trying to take control of her, but her mind wasn't weak. This is some of the training she had received from both Hermes and Hera; they knew this day would come.

She fought back harder than last time; she pounced at Cronus' mischievous mind. Once again he was unsuccessful. He fell back onto the floor.

"Why do you defy me!" He yelled.

"Because you are the basis of all that is immoral these days, I stand for righteousness."

"Prepare to kneel to your master!" He got up.

Cronus came into her mind; she was using all of her remaining strength. It was a full rage war between the two. Cronus gave out one more outburst; with this Helen used the last of her energy. She let out the longest, painful, harsh scream that may have pierced through to the Heavens. It finally seemed Cronus' power was winning.

_Herry I am so sorry._

Then the chains broke loose, and her body fell to floor, her body was empty.

Cronus looks at Helen's lifeless body. "Such a shame, to lose such an ideal tool."

He started to walk away.

"Get rid of the body." He told Agnon and another giant. They started to walk towards the limp figure lying on the floor.

They were inches from laying a hand on her.

Then shockingly her eyes open burning red, she grabbed the wrist of the giant and threw him against the wall, knocking him out cold. Her eyes returned to normal.

She walked towards Cronus. "Glad to see you up, my dear." He gave a loud laugh.

Helen's eyes for a split second glinted red once again.

"Now get out of those repulsive clothes." Looking at her modern teenage clothes, from her tan flip-flops, to her Bermuda style light Olympic blue shorts, and lastly her green apple colored halter top. "I may have something in my closet for you."

**Alright next chapter coming up soon, I hope you guys like and bear with me cause I still think this gets more confusing before it gets less. Sorry for the long chapter.**

**ELSASK OUT! **

**P.S. seeing those reviews makes my day thanx.**


	6. Bothered and Troubled

**While I was typing this, my mom was watching Grey's Anatomy and on it there was sad music in the background, so I don't know if you get the same mood as I did when I typed this since you don't have the music. (In the background lol) I am also sorry that this chapter is boring.**

Herry yelped out and sat up in his bed quickly. He gasped for air; it was the most horrid dream ever. Herry had gone to bed earlier than usual, he didn't know what else he could do, just sitting around waiting drove him insane. So for awhile he sat awake there staring at the ceiling until Athena blessed his heavy eye lids to close. It bothered him too much he couldn't keep this from Hermes. He quickly got up and slipped into some clothes. He head down the stairs on his way down the hallway he passed Helen's room…. The door was closed.

Herry walked downstairs sadness and grief was the first thing on his mind after Helen, he had the worst feeling she wasn't coming back. He heard the static of the TV, he turned his head to the living room, there on the couch was Jay and resting on his shoulder was Theresa, both asleep.

He kept on walking though and opened the door to the streets of New Olympia.

"Herry where are you going?" Jay's sleepy voice drowsily questioned.

"I am going to tell Hermes." He stated.

"Let me come with you. You don't have to face him alone."

"Thanks but I'd rather do this on my own."

Jay nodded he understood, and let Herry leave the brownstone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the Janitor's closet it was total mayhem. There were mythological creatures and nymphs hustling and bustling around, some that he had never seen before. There were gods and goddesses running and yelling every which way. Even Hades and Poseidon were there. They all looked terrible worried and in panic. It woke Herry right up out of his sleepy state.

Herry walked to the foyer, and made a beeline straight for Hermes' place. He knocked on the door.

"Come in!" an anxiety attack voice yelled.

Herry walked feebly in closing the large doors behind him.

Hermes was busily moving as fast as lightning to each part of his communication systems. The Techno Greeks were busily typing away not even blinking, taking their eye off the screens or making a sound.

Hermes glanced over to see his guest. "Herry what are you doing at this time of night?" He tried to hide the obvious evidence.

Realizing that it wouldn't work and it was oblivious he went back to business.

"Why is this place like a beehive?"

Another creature stepped through Hermes' portal gate and into his room, they quickly hurried out of themselves out of the room.

"We can't find Helen, we have no idea where she went, I think she may have run away." Now on the telephone with an unknown voice. "I thought this might happen, she has done it before."

"She is an important person in my life and all, but why is she important to every single immortal mentioned in Greek mythology?"

"No time to tell, do you know where she went?" He asked frantically.

"Well... um…. That is why I am here, I think she well… um….." Herry sighed. "Well we all think she has been captured by Cronus."

"WHAT!" Hermes yelled. "This is worse than we thought." He mumbled on about something that the titans should have told them sooner.

Now, he was twice as more frantic than he was before. "Her mother will be furious, and you don't know what she is like when she is mad!" He winced at the thought. "She will kill me! I was the one responsible for her. I may be her elder but she will wring my neck when she finds out!"

He turned to his computer and typed a message like a speed demon. He took his telephone dials a number with his other hand.

"Hello is Eve there?"

A muffled voice answered.

"Yes this is very urgent."

The voice over the voice questioned Hermes about something.

"No, this isn't the accountant."

Again the voice replied.

"Thank you."

Hermes waited for a moment. Herry was still spectating the event.

"Hello, Eve. I have some bad news." He turned his chair away from Herry.

Hermes whispered and there were shouts from the other end the first time this happened Hermes did jump out of his seat. This 'shouting' went on for a few minutes with Hermes exchanging a few words in between.

"Now listen here Evania!" Hermes yelled. "You need to calm down. I'll get someone to pick you and the rest of the family up. Just be ready when I get there."

Hermes put down the phone and turned to Herry very glum.

"Herry you need your sleep. Go to the brownstone and get some rest. I'll talk to you and the others, tomorrow morning about the situation." Herry nodded and willingly left the hustle and bustle to the gods.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o

_Why is Helen so important? Oh man, I hope she is okay. _Herry climbed up the stairs to his room, Theresa and Jay must have gone to bed because the TV was off and there was nobody on the couch.

**Once again sorry this chapter is boring the next is action packed and you'll get to know what happened to Helen. The next chapter might be up tomorrow but I got Writer's Workshop due and I have a graduation to attend, so maybe later…**

**ELSASK OUT!**


	7. Meet the Parents

"Dear are you almost done packing the stuff?" called Eve from the kitchen leaning against the counter, brewing coffee. The kitchen was full of stacked boxes ready to move to their next destination.

Eve got her looks from her mother's side, even though she was older than 40 years old some people had mistaken her to be in her 20s. She had long orange hair that streamed down in soft waves; she always had it up in some sort of bun or ponytail at almost all times except at this time in the morning. Her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle like sun hitting a deep pool of water. She stood there in her blue housecoat. Helen on the other hand seemed to be a combination of both her mother and father.

"Yes, I am just packing away Holi's toys."

The nanny had left but she had helped pack up a fair bit of the stuff left lying around the house.

After a little bit of crashing and banging, Eve's husband appeared. He had emerald green eyes, and short cropped brown hair. He was rather skinny (maybe because it ran in the family, he didn't have a beer belly like most of his fellow neighbors. He had already changed and was wearing jeans and a plain green shirt. His name was Andrew, he was lugging four large suitcases behind him, and almost all of them were Eve's. He set them down at the door where there was a few boxes waiting to be taken out.

He grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself some coffee. He breathed in the refreshing smell of the aromatic coffee letting it wind up into his nostrils. It may have woken him up a little but it wouldn't prepare him for what came next.

The couple drank their coffee together in silence. Their thoughts squirmed with the ideas of what may have happened to their oldest daughter.

The young child, Holi was still sleeping silently in her crib, dreaming of happier things.

The doorbell rang, Eve got up from leaning against the side. "I'll get that."

"Coming!" She called out.

Eve opened the door, a dark sleek figure stood at the door from the pitch black sky, wearing a long flowing black cloak. The figure took a step inside not caring of being rather rude, but then evil was never was polite. Eve didn't know what to think to be scared, or surprised, maybe angry at this intrusion. She just stood there.

The figure pulled back the hood covering its face.

There stood a figure with a face of hatred, malevolence, corruptness and alertness. _Wild_ burned in those greenish-blue eyes. Innocent Joy was not to be found on this face; only the joy of killing and harming others existed now in this heart. The visitor's long brown hair was up in a high ponytail**.(1)** The long pieces of hair in between the front of her ears and after her bangs were bind by a orange bead on each side. The female had on a black Greek chiton dress that fell a little above the knees with a slit down the side, with yellow and orange blocks as the trim on the bottom of the skirt. With two golden clasps on each shoulder of an sly wolf with his tricks prouncing on the weakly faun, on the predator's face was a wolf's grin.

The person's name was Helen, Eve's _lovely_ daughter.

"Helen!" Eve is surprised and overjoyed. "I am so glad to see you my dear!"

"Who is it dear?" Andrew called out.

"It is Helen!" She replied blissfully.

Andy's head peaked out from the kitchen doorway with a grin on his face.

"Helen honey!" He shouted out with joy.

Eve leaned in for a hug. "I am so glad to see you home, I was so worried."

The power went out.

Before Eve touched her, Helen produced out of thin air a long staff with two sharp harsh blades, the cold metal on each end of the staff gleaned in the moonlight from the window. She shoved in between herself and Eve stopping her mother in her tracks.

Eve stepped back her eyes in horror. "Oh no... Helen what has he done to you?"

Helen advanced on the couple.

"Helen? Helen, answer me."

Andrew stood behind Eve supporting her if needed. "Dear, snap out of it, it is one of Cronus' evil tricks."

The words of her parents rebounded off Helen, now, they didn't mean a thing to her, she didn't know who they actually where now, they were just citizens that Cronus had ordered her make these two her objective. She advanced on her mentors.

Her parents panicked, Andy embraced Eve.

"Helen stop this! Don't do this." Commanded Eve, her eyes got wider and wider as Helen raised her two sided weapon higher and higher into the air.

"Helen!" Eve screamed.

"You are all to go to Helen's house located near the Rocky Mountains, immediately and check something out." Commanded Hera to the Titans gang with her clear dictating voice. Her hair is as always neatly in place, perfect in perfection.

"Why?" Atlanta asked as she sat perched on the couch.

"We haven't heard from Hermes since he left for there earlier this morning, it usually doesn't mean well."

"Cronus?" Jay looked up at Hera, he had the deepest hatred for that man and that is how it had to be the leader had to have the most determination of all.

"It may be, but my suspicions are very low towards him, this doesn't seem his doing."

The team understood and they dispersed from the goddess's presence and started to get ready for the journey.

"Odie." Hera called out, Odie turned around. "I will send you the coordinates."

Odie nodded and continued on.

**(1) This hairstyle was a high ponytail and is a tad and kind of in the ninja fashion but not really, it is to make her look more lethal. It is hard to explain so think whatever you want but remember lethal... :D**

**I tried to use all of the ideas, I made Helen's sister a little closer to Helen's name, Holi said like Holly, and I changed Helen's father's name, Andrew (sounds way better) other than Evangalos lol. I got tests coming up (and an important baseball game) so I don't know when I will get the next chappie in. Tell me if you like the names or not. Also the last chapters I put in the same past tense.**

**ELSASK OUT!**


	8. Cloak and Dagger

Hey, hey, the writer's block is over now for you to see what happened to Helen (might not be what you expected and also I think I left u on some suspense again. Duh-duh-dduuhh)

"Dear are you almost done packing the stuff?" called Eve from the kitchen leaning against the counter, brewing coffee. The kitchen was full of stacked boxes ready to move to their next destination.

Eve got her looks from her mother's side, even though she was older than 40 years old some people had mistaken her to be in her 20s. She had long orange hair that streamed down in soft waves; she always had it up in some sort of bun or ponytail at almost all times except at this time in the morning. Her blue eyes always seemed to sparkle like sun hitting a deep pool of water. She stood there in her blue housecoat. Helen on the other hand seemed to be a combination of both her mother and father.

"Yes, I am just packing away Holi's toys."

The nanny had left but she had helped pack up a fair bit of the stuff left lying around the house.

After a little bit of crashing and banging, Eve's husband appeared. He had emerald green eyes, and short cropped brown hair. He was rather skinny and seemed to have no muscle at all contained on his body (maybe because it ran in the family). He didn't have a beer belly like most of his fellow neighbors. He had already changed and was wearing jeans and a plain green shirt. His name was Andrew, he was lugging four large suitcases behind him, and almost all of them were Eve's. He set them down at the door where there was a few boxes waiting to be taken out.

He grabbed a coffee mug and poured himself some coffee. He breathed in the refreshing smell of the aromatic coffee letting it wind up into his nostrils. It may have woken him up a little but it wouldn't prepare him for what came next.

The couple drank their coffee together in silence. Their thoughts squirmed with the ideas of what may have happened to their oldest daughter.

The young child, Holi was still sleeping silently in her crib, dreaming of happier things.

The doorbell rang, Eve got up from leaning against the side. "I'll get that."

"Coming!" She called out.

Eve opened the door, a dark sleek figure stood at the door from the pitch black sky, wearing a long flowing black cloak. The figure took a step inside not caring of being rather rude, but then evil was never was polite. Eve didn't know what to think to be scared, or surprised, maybe angry at this intrusion. She just stood there.

The figure pulled back the hood covering its face. There stood a figure with a face of hatred, malevolence, corruptness and alertness. _Wild_ burned in those greenish-blue eyes. Innocent Joy was not to be found on this face; only the joy of killing and harming others existed now in this heart. The visitor's long brown hair was up in a high ponytail**.(1)** The long pieces of hair in between the front of her ears and after her bangs were bind by a orange bead on each side. The female had on a black Greek chiton dress that fell a little above the knees with a slit down the side, with yellow and orange blocks as the trim on the bottom of the skirt. With two golden clasps on each shoulder of an Amazon striking with her deadly aid at her intimidated, frightened enemy.

The person's name was Helen, Eve's _lovely_ daughter.

"Helen!" Eve is surprised and overjoyed. "I am so glad to see you my dear!"

"Who is it dear?" Andrew called out.

"It is Helen!" She replied blissfully.

Andy's head peaked out from the kitchen doorway with a grin on his face.

"Helen honey!" He shouted out with joy.

Eve leaned in for a hug. "I am so glad to see you home, I was so worried."

The power went out.

Before Eve touched her, Helen produced out of thin air a long staff with two sharp harsh blades, the cold metal on each end of the staff gleaned in the moonlight from the window. She shoved in between herself and Eve stopping her mother in her tracks.

Eve stepped back her eyes in horror. "Oh no… Helen what has he done to you?"

Helen advanced on the couple.

"Helen? Helen, answer me."

Andrew stood behind Eve supporting her if needed. "Dear, snap out of it, it is one of Cronus' evil tricks."

The words of her parents rebounded off Helen, now, they didn't mean a thing to her, she didn't know who they actually where now, they were just citizens that Cronus had ordered her make these two her objective. She advanced on her mentors.

Her parents panicked, Andy embraced Eve.

"Helen stop this! Don't do this." Commanded Eve, her eyes got wider and wider as Helen raised her two sided weapon higher and higher into the air.

"Helen!" Eve screamed.

"You are all to go to Helen's house located near the Rocky Mountains, immediately and check something out." Commanded Hera to the Titans gang with her clear dictating voice. Her hair is as always neatly in place, perfect in perfection.

"Why?" Atlanta asked as she sat perched on the couch.

"We haven't heard from Hermes since he left for there earlier this morning, it usually doesn't mean good."

"Cronus?" Jay looked up at Hera, he had the deepest hatred for that man and that is how it had to be the leader had to have the most determination of all.

"It may be, but my suspicions are very low towards him, this doesn't seem something he would do."

The team understood and they dispersed from the goddess's presence and started to get ready for the journey.

"Odie." Hera called out, Odie turned around. "I will send you the coordinates."

Odie nodded and continued on.

**(1) This hairstyle was a high ponytail and is a tad and kind of in the ninja fashion but not really, it is to make her look more lethal.**

I tried to use all of the ideas, I made Helen's sister a little closer to her name Holi said like Holly, and I changed Helen's father's name, Andrew (sounds way better) other than Evangalos lol. I got tests coming up (and an important baseball game) so I don't know when I will get the next chappie in. Tell me if you like the names or not.

ELSASK OUT!


	9. Secrets of the Goddesses' and Gods

"Excellent job my Helen." Cronus raised his arms out in approval while lounging on his luxurious chair.

Helen is leading a altered looking gryphon into Cronus' mighty hall with two humans lying unconscious on the beast's back. Cronus was upset that Helen couldn't control or charm no more three gryphons at a time, but he was still satisfied, three gryphons could cause immense damage.

Helen's face was emotionless, if you did not count the burning hatred in her eyes. The petrified giants crept into the shadows as they saw Helen coming down the aisle.

"Come, bring your visitors over here." Cronus pointed to the place before him.

Helen led the gryphon close behind her, they stopped, then Helen grabbed the two bodies and she threw them onto the floor.

Andy and Eve wake up slowly pushing themselves up from the stone floor. They looked around at the large hall. They suddenly realize where they are, when they looked into the crimson eyes of their enemy.

"Evania, Andrew, so glad you could come. What a pleasure for you to visit." Cronus threw out his arms to his newcomers. He nodded to Helen. "As my honouree guests, you get to stay in the best accommodations, the dungeons."

While Cronus blabbed on, Helen produced what looked like two pairs of three thick vines from thin air they twined together in rhythm they then stopped and in a fast process dried and hardened. Helen grabbed the vine ropes and started to tie the hands of her parents behind their backs, rather harshly.

Eve and Andy pleaded to their daughter, but all they got in response was a cold silence also a nasty glare.

She started to direct them to the prison cells. Before they had taken more than three steps, Helen stopped gazing into the distance.

In her mind a descriptive picture laid, chocolate brown eyes that looked lovingly directly at her. The background was a blur but those eyes wouldn't leave their gazing post. _How many times will I see that portrait? Who is this person?_

"Helen!" Cronus yelled loudly to her. She snapped out of it and returned to her work. For some reason this picture stirred feelings inside of her this 'new' Helen had never felt. _What is wrong with me?_

The parents realized there is nothing that they can do to stop their sinister daughter now, the prophecy was starting to be fulfilled. Slowly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hera, Hermes, I think you need to fill us in."

"Yes I agree."

Hera looked over at Hermes and nodded. He exhaled deeply. "Where to start." He mumbled. "Oh yes, The Oracle has prophesied something not more than two weeks ago." He took a long pause. "This time the prophecy deals with Helen."

Everyone looked strangely at each other confused.

"What is the prophecy Hermes?"

"_The blood of Hebe will once again reluctantly take the path of evil, and wreak havoc and tormenting agony upon the world. Her powers will be so mighty, not a soul will stop her from reaching her goal. Youth will serve Time once again_."

"Whoa, once again?" Herry questioned looking more confused than ever.

"Yes, it was never recorded in any Greek mythology but Hebe was controlled by Cronus, unwillingly after he had been but into prison. She was a flowing source of evil, wherever she went painful screams followed. She attempted to break Cronus out of Tatarus, but we stopped her and luckily we did. We were able to return her back to normal, but sometimes just sometimes she would act strangely, after a long period of time it became less frequent, last time I heard from her she only had one strange outbreak in a whole year."

"Whoa, I can't believe that was never recorded!" Odie exclaimed as he pointed out all the millions of books nestled into their places in the library.

"What does it mean by Youth and Time?"

This time Hera filled them in. "It is referring to Helen is Youth since her ancestor is the goddess of youth and the god of time is…"

"Cronus." nodded Jay.

"Yes and a fatal blow to us, Helen will probably be the most powerful tool Cronus has obtained so far."

"Ya sure she can talk and control animals…"

"Charm." Herry added in.

"Sorry charm, and she is super fast but, that isn't too much of a threat, we have dealt with worse." Archie finished.

"Yes that is true; we thought the same of Hebe, our mistake. She will discover new powers and become more powerful in the ones she has." Hera looked deeply concerned for the group. _They have no idea what they are facing._

The children left leaving Hermes and Hera standing staring at the closed door.

"Do you think they will be able to handle it?"

Hera shook her head. "Hermes, Helen will be way stronger than Hebe ever was, one fact is that her new found _master _ is free from Tartarus and it doesn't help that Helen has your bloodline, and one last thing, she is a little more level-headed then her ancestor."

Hermes face was painted with worry as they both once again stared at the closed door in silence.


	10. Mid Night Intrusions

**Hey guys sorry but I have finals going on right now so I am a little busy, but I have good news for me, we won our baseball final game! Ya Gold! Anyways, again I apologize for not writing in about I guess a week… Also, one last thing could you guys give me some feedback?**

**R&R plz**

"See you later Herry." Jay waved Herry goodbye as Herry emerged into his truck.

"Cya." Herry gave a quick wave before he closed the solid red door and started to drive away.

Herry was on his way to his Granny's for the rest of the day, to let his thoughts clear, and maybe if he was lucky to stop thinking about Helen. _I should have brought Neil along._

Jay returned to the brownstone, inside the building, everyone was doing regular activities, everything looked normal but if you looked deeper, everyone was a little dismal. It was his job as the leader to bring everyone's spirits up, but it was rather hard when he was blue himself, but it was the leader's job no matter how _he _felt, the team came first.

He sat himself on the couch, and quietly whispered into Theresa's ear, "Spread the word, we're all going out for pizza tonight." Theresa looked over at him a little disappointed; she got up and went into the kitchen with Atlanta.

_What did she want me to say?_

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hera sat at the hearth quietly reading a modern book Jay had suggested to her. The blazing fire's warmth slowly crept from her toes up her legs, giving a soothing feeling that may have hushed her to sleep. With a beautifully embroidered blanket Athena had made herself, Hera was at last able to relax after the long hectic few days she had had lately. The atmosphere was dark around her but making it even more cozy, she read by the firelight as she sat in her comfy chair.

Her snug moment wasn't long lasted as a cool draft blew down her neck giving a shiver down her spin. She pulled the blanket closer. For the first time she took her eyes off her book, something didn't feel right.

The cozy room had lost its feeling. Something moved in the corner of her eye. Hera shook her head it must have been her imagination, who would want to sneak around her room at this time of night? She went back to her hardback.

It wasn't long until she had the eerie feeling someone was watching her from behind. She set the book on the side table, and she threw the blanket off. She stood up, turned her back to the flames and stared into the darkness challenging the lurking suspicion.

Again something caught the corner of her eye, she moved quickly to the activity. Nothing was there. She called out with her mind to the creature lurking in the shadows. Just emptiness responded.

Athena burst into the room, on her toes ready for action, her makhaira drawn. "Hera, someone has accessed this area of the school." She clapped her hands and the lights illuminated the room.

There in the corner sat a shadowy figure, not bothered by the exposure, probably waiting for this revealing. She sat there leisurely crossing her legs across the armrest, and her upper body lounging on top of the other armrest.

"Helen."

"Why hello, Athena, Hera." She nodded to both of them, every word that left her mouth now would have at least a hint of being cynical and derisive.

"What do you what?" Hera commanded, taking a step toward the intruder.

"Why I only ask of your time." She said mocklingly. "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Cut to the chase already."

"Not just yet." She gave them a malevolent smirk. "Don't want to know how I got in here first?" She asked innocently.

"How did you?"

She produced her medallion similar to the ones the other teenagers had received. Her initial flashing in the light, just like her evil smile. "It isn't that hard when you have a V.I.P. pass." Tossing the necklace up, she nimbly casually got up from her spot and caught the access key in her hand. Helen walked along the border of the room making her way to the two goddesses obliquely, touching almost everything as she went along; curtains, wallpaper, ornaments…

Athena murmured something that they should never have given her a medallion.

"Now, I'll get down to business, but alas I am just the messenger." She stopped at the fireplace, staring deeply into the inferno. _Those brown eyes, who do they belong to? Why does it awake these unknown feelings?_ She returned to the real world.

She advanced on the two, being graceful in every pace, and her hips swaying with each step.

They precautiously step back from the dangerous delinquent.

Helen solidified in her a hand a long steel tipped spear. She looked at it playfully and tossed it up into the air catching it with a throwing grip.

Athena and Hera prepared for the worst as they were ready to pounce at the given moment.

The feline-like female stuck a piece of paper on the edge of the spear.

Hera and Athena quickly glanced at each other confused. _What in the world is she doing?_

Before they could linger on their thoughts, Helen lunged her body forward and cast the spear straight at her enemies.

The projectile whizzed past the heads' of Athena and Hera, in the little space between them and twanged into the wall behind them. The twosome stood their in shock; they knew her aim, why didn't she strike one of them? Was it a miss?

They gradually spun their heads to the wall to see the spear still vibrating, driven into the wall deeply, a large crack strewed across the surface. The note still intact.

_Somebody isn't going to be too happy about this. _ As Hera looked at the gap, overwhelmed.

Their heads turned once again to the malicious foe, by her face, it looked like she did that on purpose. "I wouldn't want to kill you yet, then it wouldn't be _fun_ anymore."

"I have to leave, and don't worry, I don't think I will intrude on this place again that would ruin all the enjoyment. Bye now." She gave a gentle, impish wave, and the room suddenly went pitch black. When Athena was able to restore light once again, Helen was gone.

Hera walked over to the wall and ripped the piece of paper from the spear point. She eyed Athena then the parchment again. "A letter from Cronus never means well."


	11. Missing You

**Final exams are over and also… writer's block is over! I'll have so much for time to write since it is summer and I live on a desolate farm. See what I have in store for you reader's this chapter. **

The brawny brunette came home when the clock had struck 2 o'clock, everyone by this time had gone to sleep and were cradled in their soft beds.

He turned on the hallway light, dropping his keys in a dish and hanging up his jacket, he seemed in a trance, lost in thought making a trudging way to his room. Making his way up the stairs he passed that lonely room, the one he didn't want to see again. As he glanced over at the usually shut door, it was open, but a sliver.

He made the crack larger as he pushed with his hands. Herry proceeded inside. The moonlight shown upon the room through the open window, the breeze blew coolly threw the window making the curtains dance in the wind. He walked over to the window frame and shut it closed.

_Brrr. _He wrapped his arms around himself. _This place has been neglected pretty bad._ He looked around the room. A spider had made its web in one of the corners. Dust lined the plain wooden desk. _But I don't think anyone has been in here since the night she left us._

Grief had taken the young man under her wings, shrouding him. Herry gently sat himself on the bed. There neatly folded laid Helen's dress she received from Aphrodite. In a pile sat the jewelry on top of the dress. He slid the white piece of clothe from under the jewelry. Pulling the chiton close he smelled the sweet smell of Helen. The aromatic vanilla brought back so many memories.

"_Helen?" _

"_I'm over here." That harmonious voice replied from out of view._

_As Herry reached the last step he saw her._

_She was more radiant than the moon, it was that same moon that shone its gentle rays upon her shimmering waves of hair. Her black dress hugging every curve smoothly. She turned around to let the moon create a luring sparkle in her sea green eyes. Sometimes it was so hard for him to tell what color her eyes were, it seemed at most moments they were a beautiful green but sometimes, just sometimes when the right light hit them though they completely turned into the mysterious blue. _

_He walked towards her slowly entranced by the exquisite goddess._

_She gave him her warming smile as he advanced towards her. She leaned against the cornerstone's roof's ledge. Waiting. _

"_Hey."_

"_Hey. Glad you could make it." She teased. Looking up into those chocolate eyes, brought a different type of smile to her face, but just as pure as her normal one._

_He wrapped his arms around her small waist making her lean against his strong frame. Still smiling, she looked into the starry night sky then glancing at the city lights. _

"_Beautiful isn't it?"_

_Herry stared straight at her. "Yes very beautiful." _

_The teenage girl realized who he was talking about when she found him gazing tenderly at her. Helen blushed slightly and averted her eyes away. _

_The brunette boy gently took his hand and lifted Helen's chin. He leaned in and was replied by the demi-goddess' pink lips on his. _

_When she was that close he could smell the shampoo she used, her lotion… but the most distinctive of them all was the aroma that enveloped her whole body. The sweet, delicious, simple thing that was distinctive but yet ordinary. Vanilla._

Herry looked around the room. _Too many memories. Too many. _He shook his head. The descendant of Hercules looked at the abandoned suitcases waiting to be picked up. _How come you left me Helen? Why did you leave me?_ He solemnly looked at the sky blue sheets, he had to leave this room too many memories flashed by. He sat up and sighed.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0oo0o0ooo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Her light-red locks laid around her flowing gently, shining in the vague moonlight. The redhead twisted and turned murmuring sweetly from her succulent lips. Finally, after much time trying to convince herself she was asleep, Theresa pushed herself up from her satin pillow heavy-eyed. She rubbed her gem green eyes. Her mouth felt like a desert in the middle of summer, dry with no moisture whatsoever. _Am I ever thirsty, I need water. _She drowsily got out of her bed as she pushed off her the covers from her slim curvaceous body. Her legs slipped onto the cool floor her toes curled as they were firmly placed onto the cozy rug. As she stood up her long silk blue dress was exposed, she walked over to the side sluggishly and grabbed her housecoat on the way out.

The long hallway was filled with shadows. Only one window illuminated the other side of the hallway with those sliver rays of light near the stairs. She trudged her way to the staircase. Theresa was halfway there, when she glanced at the closed door of Helen. Except, this time it wasn't closed.

The redhead pushed the door open a little wider, inside the pale moonlight shined over the bed and the items lying spread out on top of it. A few boxes, two large suitcase, and also Helen's 'uniform' dress along with the jewelry, disarrayed.

She adventured in a little more. There stood a shadowy dishearten figure stooping forward, looking out the window.

"Herry?"

The man jumped and turned around. "H-h-i-i Theresa." Straightening up he scratched the back of his head. Giving a sigh he returned to his previous posture.

"What are you doing here Herry? It is really late." She stared hard and long at the outline of the wall clock. "Or should I say really early."

"I was walking to my room and well, _her_ door was open."

"You really miss her don't you?" She pierced right into his eyes.

"Ya." He looked out the window again. "Her _leaving_ us is really hard, it is just so…"

"Puzzling?" Theresa finished.

"Ya."

"Herry I have something for you, it may I don't know, just read it." Theresa's light footsteps where heard going down the hallway, she came back with an envelope in her small hands. She handed it to Herry. "Herry, Helen was actually going to leave us no matter what fate decided."

_What? _Herry looked at the letter with his name written across it.

**I think I am seriously evil. Sorry to make u guys wait ANOTHER chapter for the letter or should I say letters? WHAHAHAHA, realizes stupidity, clears throat sorry.**

**ELSASK OUT!**


	12. These Things Told

**Hey, Hey! I am back from my camp holidays. Ya I know it has been longer than a week but I was in Calgary watching Phantom of the Opera then I went to camp up north for a week, and well it has taken awhile for me to get into the writing/typing mode thing. Anyways I just couldn't get into it this chapter but anyways here are those notes, enjoy!**

Herry turned on his never-used desk lamp brightening up the corner of his room. He neatly tried to tear open the envelope not to damage it. Alas he tore it splitting the front ripping his neatly printed name in half. For the rest he didn't care he slashed through the remaining unopened envelope like a hungry dog. For he was hungry, hungry for the words of Helen. (I know it's cheesy lol)

He chucked the shredded envelope after he'd carefully and gently took out the long note. He smoothed out on his desk, taking a deep breath he plunged himself into the letter.

_To my Dearest Herry,_

_I am sorry to leave_ _you in this state but I have never been good with goodbyes and I don't think I ever will. I am so sorry I couldn't say it to your face but I don't want you to see tears fall from these eyes again. But hey we did have some good times didn't we? We only have spent three months together but it seems we have gathered a life full of memories. For example remember the time we went swimming at the lake?_

**(1) "**_Cannonball!"_

_Theresa, Helen and Neil screamed as Herry leaped off the dock and slammed himself into the water. Like a tsunami the wave engulfed everyone in the water. _

_Jay, Odie, Theresa, Atlanta, Helen and Herry came out laughing when they exposed themselves from the water. While Neil…well he was still screaming._

"_My hair! You know how long it takes me to get it that perfect!" He whipped out his dripping mirror trying to place his hair into the original position. Finding it hopeless he ran to shore._

"_It's just a lil' water Neil." Odie hollered at him._

"_A lil'?" Theresa questioned, pointing out that she herself was drenched from Herry's Cannonball attempt._

_Helen burst out into a hearty laugh, joined by Theresa and Atlanta. _

_Herry noticed how the water slowly trickled down her back. Her body glistening in the afternoon sun, how her bathing suit bottoms hugged her hips. Her hair smoothed back and patted down from the lake water. She turned her head toward him giving him the smile, her eyes shimmering. _

"_Herry are you going to join us?" She shoved a lot of water his way. _

"_Sure am!" He kicked his leg splaying water all around him._

_Meanwhile Atlanta was trying to convince the scared Archie in the middle of the dock, a safe ways away from the deep waters. "Come on Arch' we won't splash you."_

"_No-o-o way I am going into that water, besides I am trying to work on my tan." He turned his head towards the sun._

"_Ya right you look like a ghost!" She stopped finding her arguing pointless when you are talking to a scaredy-cat of water. "Now you are sounding like Neil." She grumbled, "Suit yourself but you'll regret it." She front crawled towards the rest of the group. _

_Or how about the time you showed me around and then we got ice cream? Man I still remember how wet I was that day. The mountains were amazing too, wow that was one great weekend. I still can't believe we were pen pals for so long, I guess it was destiny for us to meet. I got a memory you can't forget which wasn't too funny, Atlanta's brother._

"_Helen do you want to hold Brennan?" Theresa held out the young baby._

"_I rather not," Helen fidgeted her hands "babies really don't like me."_

"_Come on it can't do any harm." Theresa stood up. _

"_Besides Athena wants me and Theresa for something or other." Atlanta got up from the coach standing beside Theresa. "We need you to take the baby."_

"_Come on Helen, are you afraid of a lil' itsy bitsy baby?" Teased the boys._

_Helen scrunched herself into the corner of the sofa, trying to get away. Waving her arms frantically while Atlanta and Theresa tried to place Brennan in Helen's arms. _

"_No, no, no, babies don't like me."_

_Finally after some while Theresa and Atlanta managed to slip Atlanta's little brother into Helen's arms. The moment the baby soft skin touched hers she winced, closing her eyes waiting for the worst. Slowly Helen opened one eye peeking out, then the other. Followed by a sigh of relief. _

"_There that wasn't so ba…" Before Theresa could end her sentence the baby wailed as loud as he ever had before, piercing everyone's ears. _

"_Aah!" Screamed Helen. Trying to push the baby back into Atlanta's arms. "Take him! Take him!"_

_Meanwhile the observing boys are killing themselves laughing, rolling on the floor, slapping the couch, and Neil was wiping away a tear._

_Theresa, Atlanta and Brennan left the living room at a slow pace._

_Helen crossed her arms, being a little red in the cheeks. "Not funny." She muttered._

_It isn't easy to write these which you may be able to tell by these tearstains which I am very sorry for. Believe me it is such a great pain inside of me for once I felt like I belonged somewhere, I had a real home which I will always remember. And you… well you were a person who could always bring a smile to my face, you are always there for me, you protected me when I felt weak and you gave me this feeling inside that can never be put on paper for the words can't be described. There is something that I have wanted to tell you for so long but I just didn't know when the right time was. I think you know what I mean but it would be a wrong to write it down on paper. So if one day I do see you again I promise I will tell you those words that have yet to slip my lips. _

_It feels like an eternal agony to be separated from you, but destiny must have something else in store for me, to take me away. I will always remember you and don't you ever forget that. I guess this will be my, I hate to say it, goodbye. If I ever do write to you again it won't be me but your old pen pal, Greek Physique. Farewell, all my wishes on defeating Cronus, I can feel his downfall will come soon. May the Gods bless you._

_Sincerely yours, _

_Helen_

_P.S. I don't think I can take animals with me so could you take care of Garfield and my winged friend, Aldara for me? Thanx again_

Herry reread the letter four times before he lightened his grip; it was then that he realized that he yearned for his demi-goddess. The tears freely flowed down his cheeks, was she gone from his embrace forever?

_There has to be a way and I will find it. I have to bring back Helen._

The brunette pushed back his chair, turned off the lamp and slipped into bed. He was soon accompanied by an orange cat sleeping beside him, but his sleep was disturbed with horrid dreams.

"Where is Herry?" questioned Hera surveying the young teenagers.

"We let him sleep in; he had a hard day yesterday." Jay responded quickly.

"A very hard day." Added in Theresa standing beside Jay.

"Very well. Athena and I had a very close encounter with our new enemy, I now know what Hermes meant, and she is a force to reckon with. She left this." Hera revealed the parchment from last night.

"Great more letters." Mumbled Theresa glaring at the letter from afar.

Neil snatched the message and started to read it. He quickly stopped. "I can't read his writing."

Odie grabbed the letter from Neil. "Give it to me." Skimming through the parchment he glanced at the group staring at him. "It's a ransom letter." Odie read it out loud.

"Dear Hera and company,

As you may have noticed I have the Angle family, along with Helen and minus the young child. Once again I win Hera, Youth is on my side. How do you like my new messenger, quite an apparatus, she'll be a fine apprentice don't you think? I don't want to give you any head starts on what I plan on doing with my newly-found toy, but let me tell you, I will get a good use of out her. Back to the Angle family, I will hold ransom for them, in return I would like the Femventas diamond, and if you don't wish to agree to my terms, lets just say only Time will tell what might happen to the poor couple.

Your dear father,

Cronus." Odie spat out the last word with a suggestion of distaste.

Everyone looked at each other apprehensively and troubled.

"Do we give them the stone Hera?" Theresa looked over to the head goddess.

Hera gazed at the tile floor. "I don't know what to do children."

"We have to do something." Declared Jay standing up. Everyone joined him agreeing.

these are memories that Herry has.

**Well there u go, more action ahead! Somewhere… anyways the Femventas diamond has no idea what it means and if it means something not intended sorry and I apologize. Also sorry if there are some spelling errors, I didn't really look it over.**

**ELSASK OUT!**


	13. Strangers

Herry trudged down a New Olympian street. For a moment he was blinded by the blaring sun in his eyes as he looked up into the clear, blue sky. He decided it was better if he stared at the ground. The bright cheery day didn't quite suit his dismal mood. Herry was really starting to regret getting out of bed this morning.

Then suddenly a sweet echo of laughter rang through the air, Herry quickly looked up to see where the voice was coming from, there was no sign of the individual and by the looks of the few people in the vicinity, it seemed nobody else had noticed the laughing. The young teenager shook his head.

Turning the corner into a rather deserted street, he heard the laugh once again. This time he recognized the female's joyful tone. It was Helen. _How could this be, is my mind playing tricks on me?_ Herry started to walk faster; he was just about at his destination, the ice cream parlor. He had his hand on the door to open it, but he suddenly realized he no longer had an appetite. Herry turned and slowly walked away. Something, somewhere was calling him. Drawing him towards it.

As he walked along the uninhabited street he saw somebody with long, wavy brown locks turn the corner in front of him. It looked just like her. He ran quickly to the spot he saw the figure turn the corner but nobody was there, but then he heard the same pleasant note of happiness. Again, something pulled him on, urged him onward.

The calling brought him to the place he came every day since _she_ left. The park. He knew everyday he came it was a hopeless search but maybe, just maybe, if he had a glimmer of hope and looked for her in the park she might come back. In his heart of hearts he knew it was a fool's hope but he just couldn't let himself give up on her.

He walked along the worn path that the morning joggers had worn down over its daily use. He turned off the known trail to a less used path that led to a hideaway. One he had shown her before.

What could she say? It seemed she was drawn to this place by some instinct that was so deep inside of her but yet unknown. She had came to the park through the crowded streets of New Olympia. It was so hard for her to restrain herself and not to cause mayhem as she wandered her way here. It was especially hard to not hurt the men whose eyes had wandered her way. They were all insolent humans in her eyes.

The wild animals of the park surrounded the enchantress charmed by her natural ways. Helen gladly petted and cooed them, herself laughing with delight. If Cronus hadn't been so vulgar with what he wanted she wouldn't have left him to think things out she would return to him eventually, he was her master but he needed to work on his leading skills.

One of the straggly stray dogs of the park licked her hand. She giggled, "I think you need to eat don't you fellow?" She raised her free hand and magically a bowl of yummy food appeared in front of the gray mutt. A few more flicks and more food appeared for the other animals surrounding around her. They feasted happily while Helen watched over them smiling gently.

Then she heard someone step on a branch behind her. He was approaching closer. She knew that this stranger had been watching her for some time already but the young teenager was hoping the man would move along. He didn't and if he didn't move soon he may have just caused himself much pain.

The gray stray licked her hand once again in thanks. "Oh you are done already? You must be hungry." She laughed tenderly.

Herry looked upon her from a few yards away. Her long hair was visible from the back where she stood on a park bench facing a small duck pond. Strange thing though was that even though it looked like from the back it wasn't something Helen would wear. The girl was wearing a black dress that looked similar to something Herry had seen the goddesses wear. He didn't dare move towards the girl because he knew it couldn't be her. She just could not turn out of thin air and be fine, could she? Other than the different clothing she didn't look different, it looked like the old Helen he knew.

"Helen?" The words slipped out of his mouth.

The enchantress of animals looked up surprised. _How did that man know my name?_ _Now he is going to get it though. It was his own fault. He disturbed my alone time._ She shushed the animals that were starting to bark and hiss and caw at the stranger. Getting up from her spot she glanced over her shoulder to gauge him. The man was tall with a very built body. He had brown hair that flipped out on the sides and he had chocolate brown eyes…. Just like the flashbacks she had been seeing for the last week. They had to be the same person. _This could be interesting._

She turned her whole body towards him, walked around the bench and stood there with a vice grip on the back of the wooden seat.

The minute he had a full look at her face he could tell something was wrong. Something in her countenance was different. She was still just as beautiful as before but maybe now it was a deadly beauty. Her long brown hair seemed darker and curlier then it had ever been before, even though it framed her face very well. Her lips that formed a perfect shape were a deep red like a poison apple. What really told him she had changed though was here eyes. They were that same exotic colour they had always been but a malevolent swirl of cruelty was present in those deep eyes.

She stared at him hard. "Who are you?" She said softly and confused. Maybe it was his imagination, but that sounded like the old Helen he knew.

Then, Helen with her eyes not diverting his gaze, in a sultry and graceful walk, she advanced slowly towards him. Her curly hair bouncing gently with each step.

I know it was short but I haven't written in ever and I decided I should at least give this to you guys for now; sorry it has been awhile I was very busy. Anyways, until next time….


End file.
